Just Give Me A Reason
by fuzzy bunnies
Summary: A song fic from the point of view of the bigger-on-the-inside box about Little Miss Rose Tyler.


**Enjoy my Lovelies!**

"Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim"

From the moment that daft old man stepped in to her console room, she knew. She knew that she was in love with the man who was stealing her (stealing her heart as well). She turned on all her lights, unlocked her doors and welcomed him in, she his willing victim.

"I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them"

"Blimey!" Her ninth thief exclaimed as he set to work on her wires "still the same TARDIS, alway in need of fixing." He smiled to tell her that there was nothing he would rather do than fix her up (fixing more than her wires, her heart).

"Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh Things you never say to me oh, oh, Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love"

It started when the Yellow Girl came aboard. She had seen her thief with other humans but never like this. When he slept (on the rare occasion he let himself) he would mumble things she wished were for herself but they were for the Yellow Girl (they always were). Things for his Rose, not something he would say to his TARDIS. Maybe he didn't need her Now? Now that there was Little Miss Rose Tyler in the mix.

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

"Please" she almost begged "give me a reason to go on with this." She only needed a little of his calm reassurance that no 'stupid ape' was more important than she. She knew that she was broken (into a thousand shining pieces) and bent (beyond help or repair) but he loved her...right? They could love one another again. She knew she never stopped.

"It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

She had seen their destinies in the worlds she's been on, in the people they saved together, in the stars she traveled through, in the scars they pick up along the way. The Doctor and his TARDIS, the TARDIS and her Thief,together forever. Not unfixable just a challenge, bent not broken (destroyed completely). They could make it work (it even sounded pathetic to her).

I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine

(Oh, we had everything)

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind

(Yeah, but this is happenin')

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she would think to herself. "I'm sorry I wasn't better for you". She had been sure that they were fine but she was wrong. He didn't love her. How could she expect her fantastic thief to love a broken down box? But they had everything, they had the moons and the stars and the vastness of space but that wasn't enough. Not in his mind.

"You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh

You still lie so close to me, oh, oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Oh, our love, our love"

He still, more often then not, fell asleep in the captains chair. His head would droop on her console as she hummed softly. Yet it didn't feel the same. Timelords were a telepathic race, and it has been way to long since he has had to guard his thoughts (his own fault) she takes a peak. "Oh thief..."

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

Just one little excuse would be enough for her to keep up the charade. Just for one measly second they can pretend that once again they were captain and ship and nothing could come between them. She could remind him of all of their adventures, remind him that they were seared into each other's hearts ("forever" he had said), that nothing could possibly break them apart, maybe they were just bent. After all Rose Tyler was only human.

"Oh, tear ducts and rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust

But our love's enough

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean"

She had started to rust. Her thief had never let that happen before. He had never even let her get dusty (she fixed it herself now). 900 years of time and space and it comes down to this. "Maybe it's time to come clean" thought the TARDIS sadly as her thief ( the Doctor, she corrected) poured yet another drink, downing the pain with the bitter alcohol. It couldn't possibly be as bad as it seems, right?

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

"Keep telling yourself that" it was all she could muster as the Doctor told himself over and over that he did NOT have feelings for Rose. She couldn't even come up with an argument.

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

She gave up when the Dalek said it out loud "the girl you love", no use denying it now. She was officially a lost cause her last hope was that Rose would fall for the new boy, but he didn't last long.

"Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

She took a look at the little human's minuscule mind and found to her surprise that they really were that different. Maybe her Doctor/Thief could love this little girl. Maybe they could both learn to love again but maybe not the same way. Maybe.

**Hope you liked it! **

**NOW WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T PRESS THE SHINY BLUE BUTTON AND LEAVE A HEARTWARMING REVIEW!**


End file.
